


sweet images

by wangja (verseven)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, i actually don't know how this happened, i love seulrene okay, they are the cutest, this just came out tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseven/pseuds/wangja
Summary: something i typed out while i listened to love is a sudden by mixx. title is taken from the lyric in the song because the author is bad at titling fic.hope you like. xo





	

"give it here, i'll do it." seulgi took the brush and sat in front of the mirror, her bare legs brushing irene's, making her pulse jump. 

"open up, that's it," murmured seulgi, gently dabbing at her lips with the brush. up close, irene noticed, seulgi was even more pretty. 

she had a freckle under her left eye, which stood out against her mocha skin. her tongue poked out from between her teeth, eyebrows lightly scrunched as she outlined irene's lips. 

"now for the eyes which are going to look amazing by the time i'm done with them," said seulgi, giving her a cheeky smile. some tufts of her hair had escaped her ponytail, sticking out however they saw fit. somehow, it made her look incredibly adorable. 

seulgi shifted closer, her skirt rustling as she moved; the sound was loud to irene's hyper-aware senses. 

"close your eyes not all the way just a bit yeah like that…" with half-lidded eyes irene focused on where seulgi's leg pressed up against hers. for a cheerleader, irene wasn't as tanned as she should be. seulgi, on the other hand, was a gorgeous brown after spending time out on the football field. 

seulgi was gentle and focused, apologizing when she thought she'd jabbed her too hard with the brush. irene smiled. 

"see, all done." seulgi leaned back, like an artist does when they're finished with a painting, brush in hand, looking appreciative of what they've created.

irene looked in the mirror. her lips were painted the same color as wendy's favorite lollipop flavor, her eyes were adorned with golden glitter eyeliner. seulgi loved throwing glitter anywhere she could get away with. 

"damn, you look so good i'm gonna have a hard time keeping the guys away from you. i should have gotten us matching tops or something nobody's gonna believe i'm taking my girlfriend to prom-"

irene cut her off by pressing her lips against seulgi's. leaning back, she noticed her lips were the same lollipop red as her own. "now we match."

**Author's Note:**

> something i typed out while i listened to love is a sudden by mixx. title is taken from the lyric in the song because the author is bad at titling fic. 
> 
> hope you like. xo


End file.
